minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Music disc 111
I'm one of those minecraft players who look for things like null or green steve.but,one time I realized something,I realized,music disc 11 is broken.I decided to dive deep into the minecraft wiki and minecraft creepypasta wiki.I didn't find out much info exept the fact that you can make a creepy music disc 11 ritual. I wanted to see if something would happen if I edited the sound of music disc 11 in an audio file.someone made this thing called "creepy sound translations". as soon as I downloaded it,the site got deleted. I put the disc 11 audio into the app and was surprised as heck.the audio file turned into a photo of herobrine in a forest. I decided to open minecraft a few hours after doing that. I went into a world to find out how to repair music disc 11. I was 30 minutes into investigating when a popup appeared,the popup said "new minecraft update,update name, V.6.66" I was confused because minecraft is on 1.13.but then I realized something,the popup said "V.666". I downloaded the version and played for a while. I was looking in the creative inventory when I saw a new item,it was a hammer. I realized I might be able to repair music disc 11 with the hammer.I put the disc and hammer into the anvil,and it worked,however,the repaired disc's name was"music disc 111". I decided to play the music disc and listen for clues to if herobrine is real.all I heard was some weird audio.then,it hit me,the sounds,they sounded like,voices.at that moment,I remembered about the audio program.in the program,I listened to the sound of music disc 111 a few times to figure out the effects of the audio. was it G major? was it in reverse? I'll give you a hint,it was 1 of the 2.the audio was in reverse. I edited the file and the audio turned into a message. "help us,we're in his lair,use the seed 666999." so,I did. when I joined the world,I realized the sky was red,all the trees were burning,and the logs were red.I saw some HUGE stone brick building. I went inside and saw a staircase.the rest of the room was empty and it only had some custom paintings covered with blood.I went up the staircase and saw some sort of man cave. I don't know if someone was just trolling me with command blocks,but I saw 2 people tied up to the wall. the NPCs started talking, they said "the scissors,in the chest". I looked in the 1 chest in the room,I got the scissors out of the chest and broke the ropes. when I was finished breaking the ropes,a sign appeared in front of me, the sign said "turn around" I did and herobrine was right behind me. his eyes turned from white to red,he whispered something that made me jump out of my skin, he said "you fool,those people you freed where null and entity 303" I remembered how they looked. the one on the right was wearing a hoodie made of fiber, and the one on the left was all black with a painted on face. oh my gosh,the one on the right was entity 303 and the one on the left was null. I- I freed the wrong people. more people were on the other side. I took the scissors and freed THEM. thank goodness, the 2nd group of people I freed were the 2 developers of minecraft: notch and jeb. the fight was great,because of the nether quartz and emerald sword herobrine added,we were unstoppable,we only had one disadvantage: both teams were on survival mode,but,herobrine had hacks.but,my team had commands. the fight looked pretty good for my team,until herobrine used an insane hack. a van came over to the house and the game threw us inside the van,and the van drove off. my screen turned as black as pitch.the screen turned back to normal but,I was inside some sort of,abandoned building. my character was moving on his own,he was walking down a staircase. when we got to the bottom, I teleported notch and jeb to me. some lights turned on and we saw herobrine's team. he started talking in the chat you can't defeat me I have the herobrine sword you can't get this in the menus or with commands and you can't delete all the items I have from my inventory delete,DELETE,THAT'S IT. I COULD USE THE "/clear" COMMAND.and so I did. we started fighting again,herobrine had to spend 2 hours to get the herobrine sword back,he was AFK. we killed herobrine,entity 303,and null. I don't like ending this off cheesy with a good ending but that's how it ended so the end Category:Monster Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Disc 11 Category:Disc Category:Cliche Category:Entities